


Can You Blow My Whistle

by magtastical (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/magtastical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has a weakness that Hunter and Sebastian love to exploit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Blow My Whistle

Whistle. That song was Blaine’s weakness. Not the original song, but when Sebastian and Hunter sang that song Blaine nearly salivated at the idea of blowing them. Especially with the erotic way they would dance to the song. One of them would whistle and the other would sing the lyrics while they both shook their hips and touched themselves for Blaine’s benefit. The curly headed boy for his part wanted nothing more than to drop to his knees. Which he did and he loved every second of it. As a sub, Blaine didn’t like being in control. He loved to give his control over to the two people he trusted most, but this was different. He loved that small bit of control he got when giving head. Sure Sebastian could tug on his hair to urge him down further or Hunter would tell him to stop being such a tease, but he was still in control. It was his hollowed cheeks and his tongue stroking along the shaft that brought them cumming down his throat. And Blaine totally got off on that.

After a while Blaine began to notice that his Doms were taking advantage of his weakness. Not that he minded. He really did love their cocks after all, (not that Blaine would ever tell them; their egos were inflated enough already, though Blaine had a feeling that they already knew about his addiction) but sometimes they timed their antics for the most wildly inappropriate times. Like one time when the three of them were having dinner with Blaine’s parents, Hunter to the Sub’s left and Sebastian to his right. Halfway through the meal the pair had started humming the song just loud enough for their sub to hear. Afterward Blaine had fully intended to give them a piece of his mind. Instead he found himself on his knees in the middle of his bedroom getting two rounds of dessert while Hunter and Sebastian kissed to keep their moans quiet.

Most of the time Blaine didn't mind when they took advantage of his weakness, since it ended with a win-win-win situation. This time however he was pretty damn annoyed by it. He was currently sitting in the audience at sectionals and the Warblers started whistling the song. He was getting hard already just thinking about the last time he heard the song. Blaine placed his hands in his lap to cover up his rather evident hard on.

Hunter and Sebastian didn't look at Blaine during the entire song, but they looked at him enough times that Blaine was desperate to taste them. The sub closed his eyes during the next song, “Live While We’re Young.” He was trying to calm himself down and was quite glad that there was another group before his. Blaine opened his eyes again once the Warblers had filed off the stage. Blaine let out a deep breath. He would not give into his teenage hormones this time. He was not going to let Hunter and Sebastian win by trickery. He could do this.

“Hey Killer,” Blaine’s breath hitched when he felt Sebastian’s breath ghost across the back of his neck, “Did you enjoy our performance? Don’t lie Blaine, I’d hate to have to spank that perky little ass of yours.” Sebastian whispered.

Blaine nodded his head, “Yes,” he breathed, trying to feign indifference by watching a different group performing on the Stage. However Blaine wasn’t hearing the song. He was now focused entirely on the hand that was lightly gripping his loose curls.

“Such a good boy for us,” Hunter quietly praised, causing Blaine to blush deeply, “He even left his hair gel free. Just the way we like it.”

The blushing boy jumped out of his seat when it was finally time for the New Directions to perform. Blaine managed to get through their first song without any problems. However during his solo in the second song he made the mistake of glancing at his Doms in the audience. He felt his face grow hot at the sight. The two Warblers had pulled whistles out of their pockets and were now sucking on them languidly while looking pointedly at Blaine. His thoughts immediately jumped to their cocks and what he could do to them. Blaine missed his note and his step. He just cost the New Directions sectionals.

Ten minutes later Blaine was standing among the members his glee club. A few of them were glaring at him, but to be honest Blaine didn't blame them at all. It was his fault that he couldn't keep control of his raging teenage hormones. Blaine watched enviously as the first place trophy was handed over to Hunter and Sebastian. He waited for everyone to leave the stage before he made his way over where Hunter and Sebastian were standing.

“That was a dirty rotten trick you two pulled. It wasn't fair at all.” Blaine huffed when he reached them.

“I have no idea what you mean Killer,” Sebastian said dismissively. He held out his hand, “Do you have your car keys?”

The submissive furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but didn't question his Dom. Blaine handed his keys over to Sebastian and followed him out to his car, Hunter holding lightly onto Blaine’s elbow. Blaine was almost out of breath from trying to keep up with the taller boys’ strides by the time they reached his car. Sebastian opened the back door of the car and looked at Blaine. His sub took the hint and slid into the back seat followed by Sebastian. A moment later Hunter opened the other door and slid in on the right side of Blaine. 

Blaine crossed his arms and tried not to make eye contact with his Doms, “You two aren't getting anything. You think just because you two sing a-hmph.”

Hunter cut off Blaine, pulling him into a deep kiss. Blaine immediately parted his lips, letting Hunter’s tongue slip in and claim his mouth. Sebastian leaned over to suck on Blaine’s neck, letting his hand wander up his sub’s leg and to his erection. The Dom smirked against his neck, listening to the desperate whines and pleas that the boy was failing to suppress.

“Can you blow my whistle?” Sebastian asked before nipping lightly at Blaine’s ear.

Blaine pulled away from Hunter, letting his head fall back against the head rest when Sebastian’s hand started to move faster, “Oh god yes.”

Okay, so maybe his weakness isn't such a bad thing.


End file.
